bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Beginning of Despair...Ichigo, the Unreachable Blade
Beginning of Despair...Ichigo, the Unreachable Blade is the two hundred and seventieth episode of the Bleach anime. Statistics *Original Airdate: May 11th, 2010 *English Airdate: *Opening Song: ChAngE *Ending Song: Stay Beautiful *Manga Chapters: *Kanji: 絶望の始まり…一護、届かぬ刃 *Romaji: "Setsubo no hajimari... Ichigo, todokanu yaiba" *Arc: The Fake Karakura Town Arc Summary Part of Ichigo Kurosaki's mask is shattered as it falls to the floor. He is shocked that Ulquiorra's speed has vastly increased in his release form and berates himself for not being able to react. Ulquiorra notes that Ichigo's mask duration is able to last much longer than their last encounter, however it still breaks easily. Ulquiorra proceeds to throw his javelin at his opponent. Ichigo tries very hard to try observe carefully as he did previously and is able to dodge the first javelin. However, he is hit on his upper right shoulder by a subsequent attack and is knocked back by its great force. Meanwhile, Uryū comes to the conclusion that the sky of Las Noches really was fake and takes note that Orihime is all right, but he cannot be sure until Ichigo defeats Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra tries to bait Ichigo into testing his Getsuga against him to show the difference in their strengths. Ichigo angrily responds that he does not need Ulquiorra to tell him how to use his own attack and fires a Getsuga at him. Ulquiorra easily withstands the attack without a scatch and comments that Ichigo is still at a human level. Ulquiorra compares Ichigo's Getsuga with his black cero, the Cero Oscuras with Ichigo angrily responding not to associate him with that trash. Ulquiorra takes note that Ichigo has not yet seen it and proceeds to show him and explains that it is a Cero that an Espada use in their release form. The blast of the attack engulfs Ichigo in darkness and easily shatters his mask and destroys much of his clothing. The power behind the attack was so powerful that Uryū and Orihime can feel it from within Las Noches. Orihime asks Uryu to take her up to the top of Las Noches. Knowing she would ask, Uryū hesitantly agrees. Ulquiorra knocks Ichigo into a pillar with a flap of his wing and tells Ichigo that even though he may possess powers similar to an Arrancar, their strengths are worlds apart. Ulquiorra explains that when a human or shinigami is strong enough, it is reasonable for them to seek hollow powers, but they can never be equal to hollows. Ichigo persists to continue fighting which pushes Ulquiorra's patience to its limit with Ulquiorra continuing to bash Ichigo into multiple towers. Ulquiorra picks up Ichigo by the neck and asks him why he won't drop his sword and whether or not he still thinks he can win despite the difference in their power. Ichigo replies stating that it doesn't matter who is stronger and asks Ulquiorra if he thinks he should give up because of that since Ichigo already knew that Ulquiorra was strong from the start and that showing off his strength will not change a thing. Ichigo continues to believe he can still win which wears down Ulquiorra's last patience. He throws Ichigo to the ground and states that those are words of someone who does not know the meaning of true despair and is prepared to teach him. With that said, he proceeds to use his second release: Segunda Etapa. As Uryu and Orihime approach the top of Las Noches, they feel an enormous amount of reiatsu, to which Uryu comments saying that it is nothing he had ever felt before, as if there is an ocean in the sky. Ulquiorra boasts that he is the only Espada to develop a second release, one that Aizen has not even witnessed yet. Ichigo continues to stand and fight even after seeing Ulquiorra in his second release which annoys Ulquiorra even further. Ulquiorra knocks Ichigo into several more pillars. Just as Uryū and Orihime arrive at the top, they see Ichigo hung up by Ulquiorra's tail. Ulquiorra acknowledges Orihime's arrival, and states that the man she put all her hopes on is about to die. Orihime pleads him to stop as Ulquiorra charges up another Cero Oscuras and blasts a hole in Ichigo's chest. Characters in Order of Appearance *Ichigo Kurosaki *Ulquiorra Cifer *Uryu Ishida *Orihime Inoue *Gin Ichimaru (omake) Fights *Ichigo Kurosaki & Uryū Ishida vs. Ulquiorra Cifer: Final Fight Powers and Techniques Used 1.Getsuga Tensho 2.Cero Oscuras Navigation Category:Episodes